histoir ki ne se passera pa a poudlard
by zhaolya
Summary: il été 1fois au pays des AU pas si alternatif en faite moi et mes idée ...brillante!


Rien n'est a moi tout est a jk bref on connais

Pis bin bonne lecture et désoler des fautes

MA NOUVELLE FIC

pensées de Mipou

$pensées de Drali

pensées de Drago

penser de Lucius

pensées de Ginny

(Note ou pensées de l'auteur)

-Mipou, c'est quand que te eus ta lettre de transfère? (Vive le matin)

-j'en sais rien, Drali ma sœur me gave ! Pourquoi elle est toujours sur mon dos et en plus elle viens a Poudlard

Mipou de son vrai nom Erisone mini Pouce était plutôt grande elle avais 17ans, les cheveux noir corbeau, fin et lisse, il retombée sur ses hanches, elle était tres légèrement ronde.

Elle s'habille souvent en noir mais sa faisait tres classe sur elle, aujourd'hui elle avait une jupe longue qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds et fendu au niveau du milieu de la cuisse et un haut bleu ciel plutôt moulant, qui laisse apparaître des forme généreuse, avec un petit décolleté en V. Et ses yx était d'un marron vert où l'ont pouvais se noyer pendent des heures.

Quand a Drali de son vrai nom Dragonne Fly a 14ans, les cheveux rouge (avec une teinture), épais bouclé, qui formaient anglaises qui tombais au épaules, elle est plutôt costaud, ses vêtement tres large donnait la sensation qu'elle était ronde.

Elle s'habillais toujours avec des pentalongs large foncer et des t-shirts large de couleur punk, elle a aussi un bracelet à pic, deux montres…

Et ses yx les même que ce de sa sœur mais on ne lisait pas la même chose, on lisait de la bonne humeur de l'humour et une lueur qui montrait 'elle étais machiavélique. (A la façon des jumeaux)

-Drali ta lettre !

-oui moss, j'arrive bouge pas attend 30seconde, je cours, je vole bla, bla, bla.

Moss et bien son vrai nom c'est Marine The Boss c'est son autre sœur. Elles n'ont pas les même prénom car la mère de marine c'est mariée 3fois, et donc trois fille de trois père différent. Elles son des demi-sœur mais elles s'aiment quand même. Il y a un autre membre de cette famille, enfin membre bref c'est Severus Snape, le mari de Marine, bien sur vous le connaissez et bien Moss est pareil mentalement et physiquement. Enfin je veut parler des même cheveux noir ceux de sa sœur ne son pas gras bien sur c'est ma sœur mais elle les a plus long et leur bous était rouge elle s'habillait en noir mais qu'avec des robes longue moulantes.

Pour le mental est bien c'est plus compliqué elle est aussi cynique que lui mais avec ses élèves elle a une manière tout ta fait a elle car plus le niveau de sa classe est haut moins elle est indulgente et ne pardonne plus mais si par malheur des élèves ne faisait pas partie d'une de ses classes est bien elle prendrai un malin plaisir a les humiliés comme fait Rogue quoi.

-Drali, ta lettre de Poudlard ! Faut que t'aille acheter des trucs, je te laisse faire, Mipou accompagne la, vous irez demain.

-QUOI, NON MEME PAS EN REVE ? beugla Mipou

-bon OK elle se débrouillera.

Le matin suivant elle sa réveilla, s'habilla et se coiffa.

-BON LES FILLES A CE SOIR ET NE M'OUBLIEZ PAS POUR LE DINER

Puis elle parit elle arriva chez Olivando

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle quel est votre nom et que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je suis Dragonne Fly et je viens acheter une baguette.

-Vous êtes la sœur de Mipou et Moss ?

-vous les connaissiez ?

-on peut dire sa, je me souvient de votre mère quand elle est venu pour la première fois ici elle parlait du prénom de ses filles et des surnom qu'elle leur donnerait.

-ha ok bon vous avez quoi comme baguette ?$ C'est pas que mais je m'en contre balance$

-bien alors bois d'érable 25,3cm plume d'aigle.

Elle la prit mais seulement un faible fumé bleu en sortit

-bien je vois, il se retourna, voila je coir que c'est la bonne, bois d'etre 26cm et plume de chouette harfang.

-donner

-elle vous va à ravir, elle est à 12 gallions

-elle en vaut 8.

-10

-Okay, sa marche

Puis elle s'en alla pour aller ver l'animalerie.

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle que puis-je pour vous ?

-est bien je viens acheter un animal pour aller a Poudlard

-oui est bien avez-vous une idée….

-oui je voudrais un hibou grand duc ou alors une chouette effraie ou si vous n'avez pas un hibou petit duc.

-je vois que j'ai affaire à une connaisseuse et bien j'ai une magnifique chouette harfang si tu veux, mais la seule chouette effraie que je possède, n'es pas dressée

-et bien je veux votre chouette effraie alors je veux la dresser.

-bien mais il vous faudra me payer 5gallions

$bordel, c'est cher.$

-5gallion une chouette pas dresser, je vous en donne 3

-3.5

-Okay, sa marche.

Elle rentra chez elle, fatiguée comme pas possible.

Le jour suivant, son réveil ne sonna pas, elle se réveilla en sursaut après un réveil façon Mipou.

-DRALI, BOUGE TOI TU VA ETRE EN RETARD.

Apres avoir couru pour ne pas être en retard, Drali trouva un compartiment vide ds le train.

$enfin, moi vais faire dodo$

Puis un ga entra dans la « pièce ».

- t'est qui, et qui t'a dit de prendre mon compartiment ? pour qui elle se prend cette conne ?

-salut moi c'est Dragonne Fly et j'en ai rien a foutre que se soie ton compartiment, lui dit t'elle sans le regarder et d'un ton monocorde.

-Et la grosse vache tu te barre, insista le ga

Drali se leva et elle était plus grande que lui et elle le regarda dans les yx avec une lueur menaçante et lui dit avec un ton méprisant

-tu me traite encore un fois comme sa et tu va sentir mon poins dans tes dents qui vont se briser une par une. Est-ce clair ?

-t'a trop cru que j'ai peur de toi, la camionneuse !

Drali agita son point en disant

-t'u t'es déjà prit un 32 tonne dans la gueule ? elle mit un poing dans le bras.

Le ga recula sous le choc et s'assit.

Ho merde, elle ma niké le bras la conne, elle a de la chance que je suis de bonne humeur sinon, je lui aurais raplati son nez e celle la pffff

$le ga est franchement pas mal, dommage qu'il soit con, mais bon. Je kiff bien ses cheveux blond aux mèches noir, on dirait la coupe de Billy des good charlotte dans le clip de The click, bref $

-et c'est quoi ton nom le blondinet

- d'où tu m'apelle le blondinet ?

-c'est bon respire, bref c toi ton nom ?

-c'est Drago Malfoy

-cool

-quoi ?

- il est cool ton nom, Drago Malfoy !

-je te conner pas

-logique, je viens de changer de collège

-Pourquoi ?

-j'ai été trop violente, prend une vois de Yzma dans kuzko, et la violence dans notre établissement est interdite même justifier bla, bla, bla.

-et c'est quoi trop violente ?

-j'ai envoyé un ga à l'hosto

-pourquoi ?

-Tu sais dire que ça , il faisait chier ma meilleur amie, alors je lui ait fait comprendre que on ne fait pas chier mes amies !

-je vois.(NDA pour ceux qui connaissent vert etoile)

une tête nous apparu dans le cadre de pa porte c'était la préfete-en-chef

-salut Drali et le ga avec Drali alors tu chopes ? (Bien sur Drago n'a pas comprit car c'est de l'argot moldu)

-ché ap en tt ka il est kiffant (traduction : je sais pas en tout cas il est pas mal)

-bon mettez vous robes de sorcier on arrive bientôt.

elle partit.

-tu la conner ?

-oui c'est ma Sœur

- sa veut dire que le professeur Rogue est ton beau-frère.

-oué

-cool,tu peux pas essayer de me branché avec ta sœur j'ai jamais réussi ?

-oui si tu veux.

Puis arriver aux-pré-au-lard Drago et Drali prirent la même diligence et elle fit connaissance des jumeaux Weasley.

-Weasley part de ma Diligence.

- ho c'est bon Malfoy tu va pas nous faire chier, en plus c la dernière diligence, et tu sais qu'elle na partira pas tan qu'il y aura des élèves présents sur le quai

-ok montez et grouillez

-salut moi c'est Dragonne Fly mais tout le monde m'appelle Drali

-salut moi c'est fred et l'autre c'est george

-comment vous allez tout les deux ?

-bien

-bien merci et toi ?

-bien merci

-Drali t'a des frère et sœur ?

-ouais j'ai deux sœur je croie que vous les connaissait.

-tu croies ?

-oui c'est Marine The boss et Erisone Mini pouce.

- tu es la sœur de Miss The boss ! pas de bol

-ho non elle est trop cool mais aussi c'est ma sœur ; c'est pour sa vous pouvez pas comprendre.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur sauf pour M. Malfoy.

La cérémonie de répartition commença et Dombledor annonça l'arriver d'une élève en 4° année.

Drali s'assit sur le tabouret, et eut le choipeau sur la tête, apres 10 minute le choipeau annonça a toute la salle

-je ne peut pas la placer, dans une maison, c'est impossible.

-vous êtes sur ? demanda dumby

-oui !

-bon alors, elle n'aura pas de maison attribué, je doit dire que c'est pas une des première fois que ce genre d'incident arrive, mais bon.

Puis elle alla pour dîné chez les Gryfondor avec fred george.

-salut fred je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

-comment tu m'as reconnut ?

-mystére et boule de gomme

-hein ? pas grave viens.

La fin du repas se fit dans la bonne humeur.

Drago vint et présenta à Drali Pensy Parkinson et Blaise Zanbini, et Pensy voulut absolument que Drali vienne dans son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin Drali avait cour avec les serpentard toute la journée, en premier, potion bien sur elle était tres forte car son beau-frère et sa sœur son prof de potion.

TAISEZ-VOUS, beugla Snape.

-Bonjour Severus.

-Bonjour Drali?

-alors, c comment les élèves dans ton cours ?

-c'est toi quand t'est fatigué

-aie, il on la même coupe de cheveux ?

-va t'asseoir.

Touts les élèves étaient bouche bée c'était la première fois qu'une élève parlait comme ça a Snape et qu'il répondait aussi …enfin…moins…vous voyez quoi !

-ba quoi c'est mon beau-frère.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Drago, Fred, George et Drali formèrent le double duo d'enfer.

Un soir, alors que drali squatter la salle commune des serpentards , drago demanda:

- hé, drali, ya mon père qui veut faire une soirée pour mon anniv' et…..

- c'est ton anniv' ?

- c'était le 22 novembre.

- pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

-parce que je n'y est pas pensé bon bref, ya mon père qui fait une soirée pour mon anniv' et ba je voulais t'inviter, et comme mon père tien a rencontrer ta famille, et bla, bla, bla.

- oué cool, en plus la dernière fois j'avait pas fini de visiter.

Une fois arrivé par cheminer et avoir élégamment fini sur le tapis, ils (ba oui pas elles ya severus en plus) se levèrent et fit face a leur hôte.

C'est Drago qui les accueilla.

-salut Drago

-Drali, tu sais ou est ma chambre.

-la quelle ?

-la rose, je sais que je l'adores autan que d'avoir la gastro.

-Bonjour Drago.

-b-bonjour Erissone

--appelle moi Mipou, t'es le pote de ma sœur, ta le droit.

Drali reviens dans le salon, ou sont encore Drago et Mipou.

-hé drago, ya ton tableau qui me croie pas quand je dit que j'ai vraiment eut les cheveux rouge….

-bon, je vais lui parler, sinon on en a pas fini, bon tu me rejoin.

-Mipou faut que je te chuchote un truc.

Chuchotement – Mipou heu… et bien il craque sur toi Drago et aussi il voulait que je te glisse un mot alors tu va réfléchir ?

Elle aquiéssa d'un signe de tête et partit dehors.

Il faisait un peu froid et noir, elle s'assit et une voix se fit entendre.

-vous voulez du Whisky ? Cette phrase avait été dite sur un ton froid

Elle sursauta (pas plus de 2métres de haut) mais la personne ne le remarqua pas, heureusement se dit-elle.

-non je préfère… la Vodka, dit-elle sur un ton aussi froid.

-tenait, il lui tendit une bouteille de Vodka.

-ha….. Merci

Quand elle s'approcha pour prendre la bouteille il ne vit pas son visage, ils burent ensemble pendant un bon moment.

Puis repartit, un peu pompette (voire carrément).

Drali et Drago parlèrent quand Drali eu envie d'utilisée la poudre de cheminette (bien sur eux aussi était un peut pompette)

-tu veux aller où Dralisk ?

-je veux fred et george aller.

Elle prit de la poudre et dit clairement « au terrier de fred et george Weasley » (on se demande comment ils ont fait)

Et attrapa Drago. Tout tournait autour d'eux quand un gros (juste ce qui réveille pas les parents) boom retentit

-Drali, Drago mais qu'es que vous faite là ?

-Drali voulait voir vous.

-ho ! Mais vous êtes pompette !

- habon ! (Faut prononcer le H)

Pouf, pouf Drali parfois fait pouf (petite chanson des wriggles plouf, plouf)

-rentré chez Drago. S'exclama Fred

Apres quelque négociation, Drali et Drago repartirent chez celui-ci.

Quelque jours plus tard (je crois que j'ai présiser mais c les vacs)

-Mipou

-quoi, grinçât-elle froidement.

-je vais chez Drago et j'ai pas envie d'avoir son père sur le dos tu peux pas venir stp merci aller go on y va.

Elle prit Mipou par la main et lança vite de la poudre de cheminette et en un instant il était chez les Malfoys.

-Bonjour, dit Lucius, a qui ais-je l'honneur ?

-Erisone Mini Pouce, la sœur de Dragonne. Ravie de vous rencontrez M. Malfoy.

Mipou mal a l'aise pria (plutôt supplia) que sa sœur fasse quelque chose.

-je vais cherche Drago si sa vous dérange pas ?

-vas donc le rejoindre Drali.

Il invita Mipou à s'asseoir sur un des magnifiques fauteuils de cuir noir avec des accoudoirs de bois vert.

Visiblement Lucius ne se souvenait pas de leur boisson en commun, Mipou prit la parole

youki c'est pas moi qui vais engager la conversation

-il faut que je dise un truc a votre fils veillez m'excuse un moment.

-il est heu… suiviez les lumières bleus

Mipou parcourut le long couloir avec toute sorte de tableau et tapisseries

-Drago vient stp.

-voila, reprit-elle, faut que je te le dise tout de suite, tu ne m'intéresse pas.

-ha ok bon ben alors je vais retourner voir Drali.

Ouf ! Heureusement que j'avais aucune chance car en cour de route mon gentil cœur a craqué sur Drali, j'adore son caractère, ses yx, elle ! quoi

-ok, bon bin drago, je retourne voir heu…ton père. Elle partit sans laisser le temps a drago de lui dire a +

Ho, ho ! Il faut que je retourne voir Lucius, et si je rentrais, je vais prétexter une maladie moldu a non il va pas apprécier, je sais un rendez-vous urgent, oui mais où… m…. m je sais je dois aller voir ma grand-mère.

Lucius était toujours assit dans son fauteille.

Ho, sa me tue (au sens figuré hé, hé, hé) elle est trop belle, et en plus elle aime la vodka! mais que ce que je dit moi, ho elle me fait perde la boule (ha gato are, are, are).

Bon mon p'tit lulu tu te reprends, tu te détends, respire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Voila, tu voix t'est un grand garçon, ho non elle arrive, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi.

**Je n'y arrive pas**.

-veillez m'excuse M Malfoy mais j'ai un rendez-vous important.

- se n'est pas grave…

-HA TU OSES BERLIOSE ?

-JE VAIS TE TUER BARNARBER (c'est D et D qui en jouant crient)

-ho les gosses, dit Mipou (vous voyez le geste elle baisse la tête et met sa main sur ses yx enfin vous voyez)

-c'est clair, dit Lulu en faisant même geste que Mipou.

-comment ?

Lucius releva la tête brusquement et dit

-du Whisky ? pourquoi je dis sa, pensa-t-il

-non je préfère….

-la Vodka ? …. Respire …… réfléchit …….. re-respire…. Tu te lève voila

Il se levas et en passe à côte d'elle, il sentit son parfum aux senteurs sucrées. Il le reconnut c'est du lolita limpéka.

Mipou elle sentit le Hugo Boss Dark Blue a ce moment la elle aurais bien voulu sentir son odeur de plus prêt.

-Hugo Boss Dark Blue.

- Comment?

-elle arrive cette vodka?

-tenez

-merci.

Une fois leur verre finit (plutôt la bouteille).

-heu il faut que nous partions car …..

-votre rendez-vous ? Dit sarcastiquement

-heu ….. Ba ….. Oui c'est exact.

-DRAGO, beugla Lulu

- OUER ON ARRVIE .

Quelque jour plus tard a Poudlard(c la fin des vacs, ne me demander pas lesquelles, je pourrais pas vous dire, ya je respecte pas trop le temps)

-Draz je vais voir george et fred

c'est super on est encor plus proche mais je sais que pour elle se n'est que de l'amitié, pourquoi j'ai craqué sur elle. Enfin encor heureux qu'elle n'soit pas tomber folle dingue du pote potter, ni d'un griffon d'or mais d'un jolie pouffsoufle bien rebelle en plus il sont ensemble je hais quand elle me parle de lui mais bon voila.

-oki drali mais dit-leur de m'attendre avec toi j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

Drali sortit de la Bibliothèque (hé oui c'est qu'il son intelligent mes petits personnages)

Elle traversa trois couloirs, du se battre avec les escaliers pour qu'enfin il la laisse aller ou elle voulait et en plus elle avait trouver un truc super pour les « forcer » a les écouter :les lavées tt les 10jour avec une brosse a dent moldu. Et bien sur elle est devenu une fervente partisane des blagues Weasleytoresques et aussi avec drago des membres tres actifs du « les ferveur partisans des blagounettes »

- george, george, t'est ouuuuuuuuuuu ?

-salut sa va ? Sa va ? Salut, chantèrent F et G en coeurs.

- ya draz qui va venir bientôt dans 10minutes, vous savez, je sais comment rende dingue mon frère par alliance, elle fait la grimace se qui amuse ses camarades, (Ron car entre eux il se considérait comme frères et soeurs tous les quatre.)

-vous savez que son plus grand complexe ?

-heu...heu...heu... heu... heu... heu... heu... heu... heu non

- d'être tellement bête et de rien comprendre ce que l'ont dit.

Alors on va aller à côtes de lui est parler en argot, mais on ferait sa sans drza car il ne contrôle pas encore tres bien la langue argotique, ha ! J'ai mieux la langue de gue vous la connaissait tous par cœur bon il arrive aller venez on va lui mettre au courant en trouvant la victime, elle dit cet dernier mot avec un sourire meurtrier.

-sagualugu (salut) saga vaga ? (sa va ?)

-hun…. Dit Ron complétement hors de ses pompes

-jegue vouguoulaigai saguavoigoir sigui tugu m'aigaimaigaui biguibengen (je voulait savoir si tu m'aimait bien ? )

-HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, partit ron.

Fou rire généralllllllllll.

Tous se tenait le ventre tellement il rigolait.

Quelque par dans Poudlard

-pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser recopier sur toi ? je suis ton mec quand même, dit le petit ami de Drali (bon cela et vrai je l'avais oublier mais bon faut pas m'en vouloir, je lui avais pas trouver de nom alors c'est dur après et bla, bla, bla, bla)

-car même si tu es mon mec je n'ai pas a te laisser copier je tien a mes études moi !

-et quelles études ? Tu veux devenir professeur de musique ! vive les études !

-vive les étude, c'est quand même bac +5, et je trouve que cette matière devrai être a poudlard !

- et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu passe tout ton temps avec tes petits potes chéris et pas avec moi ?

- est bien vu que tu n'est pas content est bien je te laisse avec tes amies a toi et voila en gros je te largue je te plaque tu ne fait plus désormais partit de ma vie bye, bye.

Elle le lassa en plan, il était bouche bée. Il se remit vite de ses émotions et rattrapa tres vite Drali, lui prit le bras violemment lui faisant mal

-aie, tu me fait mal lâche moi

-je t'est pas autorisé à me quitter

-et alors je te quitte si je veux

-non, sifflât-il entre ses dents resserrant son etrinte.

Et un violent coup de point vient s'écrasé sur sa joue, il tomba sous la force du coup.

Elle ajouta

-tu me reparle encore une fois comme sa et le coup par plus bas et plus fort esse clair ?

-oui, grognat-il.

Dans le dortoir de Mipou

-ho un cadeau, c'est normale c'est noël, ha ba non. Bon ba…

Elle ouvrit le parquet et dedans se trouvai une magnifique bouteille de Vodka importé de Russie et avec un pitit mot

_**Bonjour Miss Mini Pouce**_

_**Je vous envoie une bouteille qui sûrement, vous fera plaisir.**_

_**Je voudrais vous inviter vous et votre sœur, Miss Fly, pour noël. Je suis sure que mon fils sera heureux de passer noël avec son amie.**_

_**Cordialement M. Malfoy**_

Apres avoir lu cette lettre enfin mot Mipou dansa la carioca sur les main tellement elle était contente mais après être tomber royalement, une idée traversa l'esprit de Mipou : quel cadeau faire au grand Lucius Malfoy. Bon pour petit Drago c'est Drali qui s'en charge ha je sais je vais demender conseil a mon pote sevichounet, il déteste quand je l'appelle comme ça.

Elle frappa a la porte du cachot de sevichounet et elle entra, s'assurant qu'il ny ait personne elle appela

-sevichounet ? Où que c'est que t'est (c'est normale qu'elle parle comme sa)Ho imagine qu'il soie en pleine action ou alors il est mort….

-ou alors il est derrière toi ! Dit sevichounet d'un ton à rendre casimir dépressif

-Sevi..erus, heu … je voulait …. Savoir … quel cadeau offrir a Lul…cuis

-pourquoi ?

-heu… car… comme ma sœur, enfin Drali voulait offrir un cadeau à Lucius en remerciement de l'avoir inviter pour noël est bien voila quoi.

-ouais (ironiquement)

-non mais c'est vrai heu zut j'espére qu'il ma pas découvert

-bon, si tu veut lui offrir une babiole enfin un « bijou » fait le a la main ou trouve en un rare sinon il adore la poésie mais vu ton vocabulaire je croie pas que tu puisse pondre quelque chose d'assez bien même pour un gamin de bas âge.

-merci (j'adore mon bof. autan que la vision de **voldy** en faisant un steep-stease)

Plus tard (logique)

-Drali tu va offrir quoi a Drago ?

-heu un poème sur l'amitié, et un bracelet qui affiche la photo de la personne a qui tu penses.

-ha ok, t'ecrit des poème toi ?

-baaaaa oué. Et toi tu va offrir quoi a Lucius ?

- heu… ba …heu je ne sais pas.

-pff ta pas de bol je vais aussi lui offrir une bouteille de jack daniels, il a pas encor goûté, enfin c drago qui me l'as dit….

-ha, et ta pas une idée pour moi

-bien sur j'ai déjà tout prévu…j'te connais. Voila un magnifique pendentif avec un pierre de Jade (c'est une pierre verte, c'est trop beau), qui change de couleur selon la météo qu'il fera le lendemain.

-tu sais que tu me sauves la vie

-oui et bien sure c'est un marché de sorcier alors tu sais que tu devra un jour ou un autre me remboursé cette dette donc voila.

Noël arriva bien vite. Chez les Malfoy :

-c'est trop bien que tu passe deux semaines chez moi

-oui c'est trop bien…sinon on fait quoi ?

-Euh…ba…je te pose une question soit tu y réponds soit tu enlèves un bout de tissus…

-tu connais ! Sa m'étonne Draz, bon ok pas de problème

-oki alors je commence ! S'enthousiasma Drali

-ok alors……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….pourquoi quand ma sœur t'as dit que tu ne l'intéressait pas, sa ta fait ni chaud ni froid ?

- car mon cœur était déjà prit

-part qui ?

-sa ne fait plus partit de la question. ok. Pourquoi tu m'aimes bien ?

-c'est de famille regarde Mipou elle aime bien ton père……Non je déconne en faite car tu n'est pas de la guimauve qui essaye de se faire respecter tu est toi-même tout le temps ! En plus j'aime bien ton côté assez « méchant », arrogant et aussi ton insolence. Avec tes amis et ceux que tu aprèssi tu n'est plus méchant mais toi. En tout cas pour la femme que tu aimes et qui t'aimera, tu seras l'homme parfait ! Enfin voila.

Elle dit sa avec tan de facilité, c'est normale car pour elle tu n'est que un ami et donc elle a aucun mal a dire tes trucs comme ça brrrrrrr.

-okay a moi alors………………………………… je sais ! t'a déjà emballer un fille ?

-heu... ba …. Non. par contre je veut bien commencer avec toi

-ha ok

-et toi ?

-j'ai jamais emballer de fille

-tu sais tres bien se que je veut dire !

-oui

-j'aimerai trop essayé mais je sais pas comment faire.

Ils furent interrompus par fred et george, qui venais passer la journée chez draz

Dans le salon

-Miss Mini Pouce, vous êtes encore à poudlard ?

- heu élégant oui c'est exact, M. Malfoy, mais plus pour longtemps enfin j'ai bientôt 18ans.

-bien. A l'avenir Pouvez-vous m'appeler Lucius.

-si vous m'appeler Erisone.

-Il se fait tard allez donc dire au amis de mon fils qu'il doivent repartir et que le dînez sera servis dans 10 minutes.

-oui Lucius, dit elle t'un ton plus que glaciale n'aimant pas que on lui parle comme _ça_.

Elle rajouta

-Lucius, je ne suis pas votre elf, à l'avenir faire attention a la formulation de vos phrases.

-Erisone, je ne tolérerai pas que vous me parliez comme _ça_ !

-c'est vous qui avez commencer, je vais chercher les petits.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les lumières bleues.

Toc, toc, toc.

-les gamins venez on s'en vas, et les jumeaux, faut que vs retourner chez vous.

-Mipou c'est quoi le problème ?

-c'est M. Malfoy.

-il a fait quoi encore comme conneries mon père ?

-il m'a parlé comme à un elf !

-ho t'inquiète pas il parle comme ça car il t'aime bien et il ne veut pas le dire.Va le voir et parle lui d'accord tu verra il va s'excusé.

Mipou partit et vit un Lulu bien dans ses pensées.

pourquoi, je suis aussi tarte, par ce que je ne suis pas poire, bon arrête le chichon le matin mais je prend pas de chichon bon aller respire encore respire voila c'est bien

-hrum, hurm (vive umbride, non pas vive,)

- HA merde je suis trop enthousiaste bon reprend ton, ton froid voila c'set mieux, au faite comment on respire ? c'est vous

-vous vouliez que sa soient qui d'autre ?

-personne ….. heu quelle elegance

-vous n'allez pas vous excuse de la façon dont vous m'avez parler ?

-c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu froid mais je suis un malfoy et je me doit d'être comme _ça_.

- tant mieux que vous soyer un vrai Malfoy, je n'aime pas les copies.

Lucius se leva (et devinez il se lève de son fauteille ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha (rire de tarée))

Il était maintenant près de Mipou, elle avait tres envie de l'embrasser mais ne savait pas si elle devait le faire, aussi elle savait que lulu serai fâché de ne pas avoir prit l'initiative.

C'est lui qui fit le plus rapide, il se rapprocha de Mipou pour ne plus être qu'a quelque cm d'elle. Mipou sentait le souffle de lulu sur son visage (il est grand lulu) puis remplit le vide qui les séparées, capturant les lèvres de Mipou elles étaient douces. Les lèvres de lulu était chaude et humide (ba quand il réfléchi il fait comme les petits qui se lèches les lèvres.)

Mipou se rendant compte de ce qui se passait se décolla de lulu malgré elle.

-je …. Heu…. Les toilettes…..

Elle partit en trombe pour les fameuses toilettes.

purée lulu tu lui a fichu la frousse, mais non ses sœur son avec sois Sev, soie Drago enfin j'espére qu'elle est avec Drago sinon il va nous faire une jaunisse quoi queplutot une rougeole, bon je vais la voir.

ho c'était trop bien ho lala pourquoi je suis parit c'set lui qui ma embrasser quelle tarte j'aurait du rester mais si il m'aurait jeter comme la carte de sorcier de Dumby ? bon aller respire

Toc, toc, toc

ha on a frapper j'ai eu trop peur

-oui ?

-je peux entrer ?

-oui

Lulu entra.

-je voulait vous demender pourquoi vous être partit si vite

-oui… heu enfin je pensait que vous alliez me jeter comme la carte de sorcier de Dumby

-est bien non je n'aillait pas vous jeter…..

Lulu explose de rire en essayent de dire

-hahahahaha la carte ha, ha, ha, ha de sor ha cier de Dumby ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Il reprit son sérieux

-tres drôle il faudra que je le ressorte

-non c'est mon expression pas la votre alors faite gaffe ou….

-ou quoi ? Dit lulu sur un ton de défit

-_ça_

Elle embrassa de nouveaux lulu qui répondit à son baiser avec une grande habileté

Au même instant Drago et Drali arriva mais lulu et Mipou ne les virent pas trop occuper

-Drago ba tu vois comment faut faire, dit Drali avec un petit rire.

-viens Drali je suis sure que tu aime la musique viens j'ai une guitare.

-c'est vrai ?

- non mais je ne veux pas les voir au cas ou il passe à autre chose.

Puis il partirent laissant nos deux plongeur sous-bucale continuer leur décente (bon en gros il vont passer une nuit agité)


End file.
